Unspoken
by Thegirlwiththedress
Summary: Jason never believed he'll find true love.Piper comes along,just wanting to start anew. Then there's Percy,who has too many scars on his back. Annabeth,a girl who doesn't have time for love.When they cross paths, romance blossoms. Four people,twisted together by fate. Add a pinch of adventure,a tablespoon of humor and a splash of hurt,there will definitely be a tragic ending.
1. Chapter 1

PIPER

I stepped out of the airport with my head held high. A smug look crossed my face. I had finally made it. I was actually in Los Angeles. I had left my past behind me, started afresh like a second life. Besides, there was nothing left for me at Chicago. Just crushed hopes and heartbreaks. My parents divorced after a huge argument (expected), and Ryder, my little brother was taken into custody by my mother. I sorta pitied him, since my mother was pretty ill-tempered and depressed most of the time, but a ten-year-old needed a motherly figure in his life. And I knew Mom would take good care of him, since he was still her child, no matter what. They moved to San Francisco, while my dad (I can't bring myself to even call him that) stayed in Chicago and sold our house. And then now, you're thinking, what about poor Piper? Well, since I was already 18, they let me live my own life. I could break free from all parental control, and besides I didn't want to be under custody of any of my parents. I got a little money for a living from my dad, and now I've got a house right here.

That was not the only heartache. My so-called "boyfriend" pretty much cheated on me just to date an innocent new blonde. Of course, he probably got bored with me after 6 months and found his new target. By the time I found him, gods, he was making out with her by the lockers. I ditched that bastard and our relationship was officially over, not to mention that I was clean over with his freaking nonsense. I sorta felt sorry for his next victim, cause I was pretty sure she didn't know what she was heading for.

And you think all the pain is gone? Think about this. My one and only best friend died last month. It was a fatal ski accident, and she broke many bones. Too many. She broke her ribcage, and had a heart failure before they reached the hospital. There was nothing they could do to save her. She was declared brain dead as soon as they reached the hospital. It was as though my world came crashing down. I fell into a hole so deep I couldn't find my way. I screamed so loud but no one heard me. I was breathless, drowning in my own tears. I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. She was like a twin sister. We did all things together. We weren't like the other girly girls, gossipy bitches, screeching cheerleaders and slutty bimbos in our school. We loved music, and watched movie marathons, dished out card games like there was no tomorrow, and played both tennis and track. And we loved to go to each other's houses, almost everyday. I was actually contented with my life when I had her. We had absolutely no interest in gossip, cheerleading or boys. I could still remember the last time I talked to her, before she went on her ski trip. We were in my room, hours after my bed curfew. She had crawled through my window and into my bedroom, since she lived just a couple of blocks away. She could climb the roof alright, since I lived on the second floor.

"I'll miss you, girl." She smiled, sitting cross-legged on my bed. I lightly punched her arm, laughing at her mushy statement.

"Oh come on, you'll be seeing me again in a week. I already bought this awesome movie about car crashes and really cool stunts. You totally have to watch it!"

"Really? Oh my gods, I'm so gonna watch it. See ya soon, remember I love you, Lean!" I laughed jokingly, knowing she loves to use my nickname of being a McLean, as in McLEAN. Those were her last words to me. I didn't even say them back to her.

A tear ran down my freckled face. I was gonna hold out for her, be strong. I was supposed to start over again. This was my new start. I slammed my palm flat on the luggage, tightening my grip around the handle. As I pulled it along behind me, my eyes drifted to the taxi stand. There weren't many people, just a couple getting into the car or some storing their suitcases into the boot. I smiled silently to myself, heading straight to an empty taxi that had just pulled up to a lot. After placing my luggage in the boot, I slid into the taxi and buckled up.

"What are you doing in here?" An unfamiliar voice startled me, causing me to slam my back against the taxi's door. I found myself staring at two electric blue eyes boring into my own kaleidoscopic eyes. A boy sat across me, his spiky hair sticking out from his skull, a little too close for comfort as he leaned in to speak to me. His sunglasses dangled from his button down shirt, and he sported a pair of khaki pants. Sitting on the floor is his light blue duffel bag, signaling he obviously sneaked in while I was placing my luggage in the boot. His breath ran down my neck, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. I subconsciously slid back into my seat, straightening up and coughing.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by what am I doing here? Who are you and what are YOU doing in my taxi?"

I asked defiantly. He raised and eyebrow as I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't YOUR taxi, please. And I came in first, I didn't even see you in here when I came in."

"That's cause you obviously slipped in while I was placing my suitcase in the back boot. Dude, I even saw the taxi drive into the taxi stand." The boy looked at me suspiciously, almost curiously, with a tinge of interest. His sharp azure sky blue eyes stared at me intensely. And you know what? It would be wrong if I didn't stare back. After a while, he looked away smiling, while I turned away with a smirk across my face. Boys just don't have the monopoly in the staring business. At first I thought I had won. Until I heard what he said.

"Drive her to her place first then. I'll go after her." My lips curved downwards in a frown, my face twisted in incredulity. Really? Oh gods, not now.

"No. He's getting out." I turned and glanced at his cocky smile, annoyed. "GET OUT. I got in first. NOW." He looked and me and shrugged.

"Not moving. Not a chance. I'm trying to make peace, girl." I looked up at the taxi driver and he nodded in response. Sighing in defeat, I leaned forward to speak to the taxi driver dude.

"Block 117 Varsity park please." I slouched back into my seat, just as the boy exclaimed,"I live at Block 119, thanks." Oh gods, how could things get any worse? He was literally two blocks away from me, too close. I wanted to faint clean out right there in the taxi. Way to a good start, Piper. Taking out my headphones, I placed them over my ears like ear muffs and blasted music, covering up all the hustle and bustle of this city in California.

JASON

So, I wasn't expecting much complication from coming back from Las Vegas. It was like a short trip, since my parents were both in New York for a business trip. And I didn't appreciate that. I hardly ever spend time with them, ever since I was old enough and in high school. Hell, I spent more time with my maid and secretary and saw my bodyguard's faces more than theirs. I know it's sad, but I'm learning not to care anymore. They brought this upon themselves after all, since they pretty much abandoned their son to be fully devoted to their company.

And now, due to an irritating gorgeous girl sitting in the back of a taxi with me, I find myself staring as she taps her fingers to the music and hums a sweet tune to the song. Her clear voice floats through the car, placing me in a trance. While I was in a daze, I studied her, observing her every move. Her chestnut brown wavy hair was tied up in a high ponytail down her back, all the way down to her shoulders, and her eyes, oh gods, her eyes. They were the most beautiful feature of all. Her kaleidoscope eyes were of all different colors there could be, blue, green, black, brown, even stormy grey and many more. Thinking of a color? She got it. She had her headphones around her head, her pale pink lips pursed into a thin straight line, light brown spots dotting her perfectly tanned face. She was wearing a brown V-neck blouse and denim ripped shorts, a backpack on her lap. Her converse were tucked underneath her body as she sat cross-legged, smiling at the awesome view of Los Angeles. Interesting girl she is, I thought, she must be new here.

"So, I'm Jason, nice to meet you." I tried to make conversation to break the awkward silence. No response. Much to my embarrassment, she acted as though nothing happened and continued tapping to the beat. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"What's your name? You must be new here, since you seem to love the... Uhmm... Barren landscape." I spoke a little louder. Nothing again. This time I was mad, I tried to be nice alright.

"HELLO?! WILL YOU NOT IGNORE ME?!" Finally she looked at me,not even the least affected.

"Were you talking to me?" She took off her headphones and stared at me questioningly. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Seriously, you didn't hear a thing? You must be deaf."

"Nah, I just turned it on to full volume, that's all. And if you don't mind, please do NOT further annoy me, because I'm irritated enough. Thanks for your kind consideration." She drones on in a monotone, then returned to listening to her music. I was appalled. Most girls would lay at my feet to be with me for lunch, and they pretty much pounced at when they had the chance. I'm just saying, but I guess I have the looks and charisma, so I am told, but this girl sure has an attitude and guts, and absolutely no physical attraction to me, somehow. That doesn't make sense. Girls I don't like come along to flirt with me while a girl I find interesting has no intention to have anything to do with me. Great. Personally, I'm already finding her personality really cool, and that we could be friends. And honestly, I think she'll have my head if I told her this. So there goes my chance. Bye bye!

The rest of the journey was rather boring, with no activity much. Then a song came up on the radio, and to my surprise, the girl jumped up in excitement and started singing in a soft tone. (Somehow she managed to hear it through her blasted music. Guess she filters out what she doesn't want to hear.)

_So it's gonna_ _be forever,_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over _

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

I admired her voice so much, and this song, well, too much similarity to me. I smiled to myself as we continued to drive down the lane.


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go, nxt chappie. Enjoy! Do comment and review, and it'll be real nice to fav or follow 2! Thxs a lot 4 supporters. And check out my other stories 2!**

**Peace,love,cupcakes,**

**Sapphire 3**

PERCY

Shit. SHIT. I am like, so screwed. Why the fuck did I even accept this invitation? Yes, Percy, why did you do this? Because you wanted to be a little involved. See how far that got you? Well yes, now who's in trouble? Well of course, it's you Percy the absolute idiot. Why am I talking to myself? I have no idea. You know what? Forget it. Oh gods, damn it. I am so NOT into parties, okay. Screw that. Now I'm simply standing awkwardly in the midst of drunk people and dancing couples, trying to act normal. And of course, it fails. It always does.

"Dude! Percy! You came! Yeah hey..." Luke slurred and stumbled over, taking a swig from the glass bottle in his hand. "Buddy, come ere. I'll show ya some people ya don't wanna miss." He remarks, laughing crazily.

"No thanks, I'm fine here, really."

"No, you're not. HAHAHA..." He laughs like a lunatic, then pulls my hand over to the bar, where a group of people are gathered.

"Hellooooo guys! Meet perce here, he's ma fwiend. Say hi Percy,"

I gulp. The group was big, at least ten of em. I was dead meat.

"Hi Percy." I stammered. Everyone broke out into laughter, smiling at him. Shit.

"I'm gonna go invite some hippies. Enjoy!"

"But-" He was already gone.

"Hey buddy, I'm Jason Grace. This is Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Bianca and Annabeth." I only caught the last name, as he pointed at a blonde girl wearing a simple singlet and a polka-dotted mini skirt. And well, that girl was sweet. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were stormy grey, extremely captivating and all. She was staring at me, as though studying me like I was a book. Uh oh. Bad sign. Just then, a song familiar to me came up.

_It_ _started on a weekend in May_

_I was looking for attention_

_Needed intervention_

_Felt somebody looking at me_

_With a powder white complexion_

_Feeling the connection_

_The way she looks is so ridiculous_

_Every single step had me waiting for the next_

_Before I knew it it was serious_

_Dragged me out the bar to the back seat of the car_

_When the lights go out_

_She's all I ever think about_

_The picture playing in my head _

_Kissing in the rain_

_I can't forget my Englis_h _Love Affair_

_Today I'm seven thousand miles away_

_The movie playing in my head_

_Of a king siz_e bed

_Means I can't forget my English Love Affair_

"Dude, wanna drink?" A boy with curly black hair spoke to him, handing him a glass of clear liquid. What was that? Without thinking, i drank it down.

~an hour later~

"Dude, you're drunk." A blurry image of a girl appeared in my way. I swiped it aside, gulping down another glass. It burnt down my throat, and my head spinned so bad I couldn't think straight. I stared ahead, and saw my mom walking towards me. My mother? What was Sally doing here? Why was she in a mini skirt and wearing ballet flats? Dally never wears those. Most of all, why did she sound so familiar? But I was so drunk and dizzy, I didn't care. That was still my mom. Without thinking, I fell on her and blacked out.

ANNABETH

I woke with a splitting headache. At first, I couldn't remember anything. Then, it all came back in torrents. The party, the hangover, the drive back home, the new guy... Oh fuck. Oh no no no no no... This was so wrong. Usually I had a thing against cursing and swearing. Now's just not the time. I didn't dare turn my head to look behind me on the bed. I was aware I was completely naked and that there was an extra weight on the bed. Are you serious...

I did not just have a one night stand. I, Annabeth Chase, was not a dumb bimbo and would NEVER have a one night stand. EVER. The details of the night flooded into my mind, so disgusting that I couldn't bring myself to think about it. How did we even get back here? Why? I knew I would have been wiser and left him there. After all, Luke would have settled him in the end. But no, me being stupid is becoming a habit. I can almost hear my mother's nagging going on in my head again and again. Yak yak yak... Not like I didn't know all that she tells me about. I just can't change it. The fact that I'm overly concerned about matters that are none of my business.

If only I didn't go to that party...

The day before...

"Goddamnit, I'm in a freaking library, Hazel! Will you STOP screaming into my ear?" I whisper-shouted into the cellphone tucked between my ear and shoulder. My hands were currently occupied by a couple thick and dusty architecture books, stacking all the way up to block my vision.

"I'm not shouting, Annabeth! Now get your ass in Calypso's house in 10 or I'll strangle you in school!" She SHOUTED into my ear for the 103rd time in an hour and hung up the phone. Sighing, I shuffled towards the exit and into a cab, heading straight to Calypso's house just to save my head.

"How on earth are you gonna read all these books in A WEEK?!" Reyna screeched in disbelief, shock written all over her face. I rolled my eyes at how melodramatic she was.

"Oh you know, I just manage. First, I don't get distracted and second, I actually have the WILL to read it, not reluctantly." I eye all of them, searching their eyes for some sort of remorse. None. I sigh.

"What do you think of this?" Calypso asked, holding up a velvet greenish colored tight sleeveless dress and a pair of cream colored killer heels.

"Uh, no." I responded. Hazel nudged a long sleeved black lacy dress and leather boots, which I turned down deftly.

"What, am I going to a funeral?" I scrunched my nose and replied. I rejected a couple more outfits before the three of them threw their hands up in the air in surrender.

"What are YOU gonna wear, then?" Bianca asked, frustrated. They were all in dresses or skirts, face covered with makeup and laden down with accessories, whilst I was in a black hoodie and ripped skinny jeans, completed with my Yankees baseball cap.

"Uhmm, this?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"WHAT?!" They looked like they were gonna faint. Like, what? Since they pretty much dragged me to a useless party which I could have spent time on reading those cool books, at least I got to choose what to wear. In the end, I let them dress me up like a Barbie doll, compromising on not wearing a dress and high heels since I was already tall enough. I couldn't wear my sneakers, since Reyna complained that my mini skirt would not be able to cover them up. Like, obviously. State the obvious, girl. I wore a grey singlet which they claimed would show off my nice body and curves (sounds sick) and a polka dotted pink mini skirt, matched with faded pink ballet flats. I wore a thin layer of makeup, unlike the rest, and decided on carrying my haversack with me to one of Luke's "crazy awesome" parties. Notice the air quotes.

The boys kept their promise and picked us up at 7. They came in a black van, styled up for the occasion but still unreasonably untidy. Leo whistled upon seeing Calypso in her tight green dress as we clambered on. Hazel, Bianca and Nico decided to sit at the back together, whilst Frank, Leo, Calypso and I sat at the middle row, Reyna and Jason with the license and thus driving. You see, our gang has many couples. First and foremost we had Leo and Calypso, who was almost like love at first sight. Then Frank and Hazel became the lovebirds in the house, followed by Reyna and Nico, who got to know each other better through a summer camp. Bianca stayed single and would forever, since she stayed away from boys as much as she could. Except for Nico. So that left me and Jason. It wasn't really fair, because they kept leaving me with Jason and gave us those taunting looks. I know they mean well to get us in a couple, but it gets annoying sometimes. Well, sure, we both have the best looks, blonde hair and grey or blue eyes, but it didn't mean we had to get together, I knew Jason well, and I wasn't his type. He was a player, and I was... A nerd. We never had feelings for each other. Just friends.

We pulled up at the site of the party, a beach house by the, obviously, beach. People were swimming, playing beach volleyball, chatting, eating, dancing and uhmm, making out as well as a couple unwholesome scenes. You know what? Let's not talk about it. I followed the group to greet Luke, who was already unstable and a little drunk, at the start of his own party. We headed to the bar later on, and the rest of the party passed by in a blur, with me not paying much attention. The other couples left, giggling and shooting us knowing looks. I rolled my eyes as I stirred my drink, orange juice. I know, real lame. But I didn't take alcohol, and would not be stupid enough to do so. In an hour, Jason was already off his seat and hooking up with a new girl, though he seemed slightly distracted and tuned off to whatever she said, as though he was only doing this to keep his mind off something or to confirm that this was what he should be doing. Calypso and Leo was pressed against a wall in the corner, making out. Hazel and Frank were on the dance floor, while Nico and Reyna were having a Riff-off with a couple strangers. I didn't know they could sing. Even Bianca was having fun, meeting a few girls and playing Truth or Dare.

"Come on Annabeth, join the game!" She cried from the other and of the room, and I decided to check it out.

Bad idea. I was literally pulled into the game, along with all the other people in our gang.

"So." A girl named Sabrina explained.

"This is how the game goes. So I'll go first. Bianca, I dare you to flirt with that dude over there." She points at a brunette and smirks. Bianca shrugs nonchalantly, then takes the flask in the middle and pours out a cup of alcohol, downing it in one gulp. Then she heads off to the boy, as everyone stares at her in anticipation. Bianca smiles sweetly at the boy, who is taken aback by her sudden action and they engage in an animated conversation. Bianca occasionally twirls her hair between her fingers and giggles in a girly tone, eyeing him. After 5 minutes, she bids him farewell and approaches the group, raising her eyebrows.

"I did it. Now Nico, I dare you and Reyna to spend 10 minutes in heaven." Everyone gasped. They all knew it meant they had to spend 10 minutes in an enclosed place and there was going to be intimacy. Nico looked slight shy and nervous, but Reyna simply stood up as though it didn't bother her or matter, as though it was nothing much to her. She stood in a confident stance, pulling Nico up from his crouch. Nico scowled, sneering at his mischievous sister who was now sitting contentedly amongst a group of goth looking girls.

The next few dares passed by in a blur. Obscene words were shouted, more flirting was involved and drinks were being passed around. Finally, I was the last person to be called out. A girl dressed in all black named Lauren raised an eyebrow at me, then pointed at the guy we met earlier, Percy.

"Dare you to go to him. Ask him out." She slurred, spilling some of the drink in the cup. I took it cautiously, drinking it down in one gulp. It was flaming hot, and I realized it must have been whiskey, because I felt drowsy and nauseous immediately, and slightly out of my mind. I staggered towards Percy, who was stumbling towards the bar, and was about to tap his shoulder when he turned sharply and launched into my arms. My vision was too blurred and my mind too disoriented I couldn't process what was going on, so I dragged myself away, not seeming to know Percy was still holding on to my singlet. I fell into a cab, with Percy in tow, then kinda blacked out on the rest of the ride home. Then I dragged myself back up, with Percy, and into bed. Until now.

"Oh hell!" A shout rang through the air, breaking my train of thoughts. I shook my head and wanted to scream it all out, but decided to pull my blankets up above my chest to prevent any unnecessary exposure. "Who the fuck are you? And what am I doing here? Where the hell am I?! Oh gods..." He had the blankets strewn over him, which was good to cover him, and he fired me with a line of questions. I didn't even know how to answer him.

"I...I don't know... I ju-just woke and...and you were here." I responded in a wobbly voice,stumbling to find the right words. We sat in awkward silence for a while, with him scratching the back of his neck and me with my head in my hands.

"I remembered the party." He finally spoke up, looking guilty. "You know, yesterday."

"Yeah," I nodded solemnly, slowly but surely. "The hangover and the, you know, drive back..."

The next few minutes were chaotic. We got out of bed and had to pick up our clothes, thrown across the room at weird places, then put on some clothes and meet in the living room. When I was done, Percy hadn't come out from the bathroom yet so I decided to prepare breakfast. After making toast bread and taking out the jam bottle, I started eating when I stared at the bathroom door. Bit by bit, I prepared a small sandwich for his breakfast. Spreading out the last bit of jam, I stood back and admired my work when Percy came out with his hair sticking out in all directions and his shirt half tucked for no reasons. I quickly sat back on my seat, only to underestimate the distance between me and the chair and fall on my butt. It wasn't the most graceful movement definitely. A tinge of pink crept up my neck, as I scrambled to my feet and sat unstable on the chair. Percy was looking at me, amused.

"You prepared this for me?" He asked, jabbing a thumb at the sandwich I had made.

"No! No, why would I, you egoistic bastard. I-I made it for... Myself! Yup, I was really hungry, so I just had to have another sandwich." I replied hastily, averting my eyes downwards. "But you can have it if you want."

Percy chuckled, giving me a knowing look, shaking his head in response.

"Nah, no thanks. You eat it, since you're hungry." He answered with a twinkling smile. I immediately panicked.

"No! It's alright, you can take it. Just, you know." I said hurriedly. Percy shrugged, then smirked at me and sat down, taking a bite.

"It's nice." He said with his mouth full. I beamed widely, then stopped. What the hell was I doing? No, Annabeth, restrain yourself. This is stupid. He raised an eyebrow, then leaned in with the signature smirk, and whispered,"You made this for me, didn't you?"

I froze, then quickly shook my head over and over again. The stupid dude just seemed to be enjoying the moment, sitting back with a victorious smile. And for a split second, I felt a connection with that silly yet cute guy.


End file.
